yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Amillusion/guide
='Effects Guide'= ---- 'Brambles' To clean up... Appearance: Danaë's arms become thorny brambles. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Bramble World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Danaë to kill NPCs (which sometimes leave behind money). :The '''Radioactive' effect is required.'' Go down and interact with the mouth. Equip the Radioactive effect to illuminate the area. Head northwest past the purple NPC and interact with the skull covered in thorny vines. 'Star' Make a wish. Appearance: Danaë rides on a shooting star. Passive Effect: Danaë travels at double her walking speed. Action: (Shift) Causes shooting stars briefly appear on the screen. Location: Found in the Space. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world a lot faster, chase fast-moving NPCs. Go up and to the right enter through the double doors. Head northeast and interact with the star. 'Radioactive' Don't press the button ! Appearance: Danaë glows bright green due to radioactivity. Passive Effect: Darkened areas will automatically be lightened. Action: (Shift) Causes her to mutate in appearance with a new eye hanging from her head. Location: Found in Machine Area. Practical Uses: Can be used to lightened a darker areas. Go left and enter the closet. Exit the room and go to 5 doors (including a room with the closet) down from the one from which you came out. Enter the room on the left side, which you were. In this room should be standing the NPC behind a white table, whose head is the arrow to the right. Leave the room. You will be in another corridor, which will be similar to the previous one. Go diagonally up to the door on the right side. There is the room with a door NPC is an exit out of the building. Head down the stairs and make your way through the maze to an opening to a green pool of radioactive liquid. Walk around in it for a little while to get the effect. 'Cosplay' Become your favorite character(or not). Appearance: Danaë dresses as a different character: her hairstyle changed to black curly up bob along with the very thin ahoge on the top of head, she wears mask with a smiley face, brown jacket with buttons and beige skirt. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Changes the expression on the mask with yelling sound. Location: Found in Murky Stitch World. Practical Uses: Can be used to slow down chasers. Go down and to the left and interact with the green orb. Head north and west and enter the stitched brown spire. Find and interact with the thin upright doll body. 'Mad' Hahahuhuh(Something escaped from the asylum). Appearance: Danaë wears a strait jacket, her hair is disheveled. Passive Effect: Danaë hops around. Action: (Shift) Makes Danaë laugh. Location: Found in Ostrich Head Maze. Practical Uses: None. Go down and to the right and interact with the sign. Find the ostrich head sticking out of the ground. Interacting with it will take you to a teleport maze. Choose the bottom head on the first platform and carry on until you hit a yellow island. Follow the path to the end and interact with the ostrich head. 'Honey' The only way to be Cutey. Appearance: Danaë becomes a jar of honey. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes Danaë to pop her lid and make honey ooze out. Location: Found at the Beach. Practical Uses: Can be used to attracting nearby NPCs. Go up and interact with the purple flower. Head north through the gap in the top of the area. Find and interact with the picnic spread. 'Bad Girl' Wesh gros, ça va la famille ? Appearance: Danaë becomes a "bad" girl: on her head a red cap on backwards, she wears a black combination with a gilded print from her ordinary clothes, white shoes. On her face bright makeup. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Causes her to take out a spray can and spray the screen black. Location: Found in Cover World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Danaë to teleport to the Nexus at will. :The '''Radioactive' effect is required.'' Go down and interact with the mouth. Equip the Radioactive effect to illuminate the area. Head northwest and interact with the purple NPC. Carry on east until you hit a yellow arc, then go south and interact with the bobbing red object. Next, head southeast and between two green pillars. Directly northwest are a cluster of circular objects, interact with the one with face on it. 'Green Mouse (Souris Verte)' Trempez-la dans l'huile, trempez-la dans l'eau... Appearance: Danaë becomes green, she appears mouse tail, ears and muzzle. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes her jump into the air and cover herself in slime before turning into a yellow snail with a print from her ordinary clothes on the sides of black shell. It causing rain to fall. Location: Found in Rhyme World. Practical Uses: Needed to get the Chewing gum effect. :The '''Star' effect is required. There are two parts to obtaining this effect.'' Go up and to the left and enter the spire. Locate and step on the pink puddle and you'll be transported to Soup World. Find the yellow phone and enter it. In the next area, equip the Star effect and use it to chase down the green mouse running across the area. Interact with it to catch it. Once you have the mouse in your inventory, equip it press Shift to dunk it in the yellow liquid covering the area. Bring the mouse to cauldron near the trio of gentlemen. Interact with it to exchange the mouse for a Key, the true effect. 'Cougar' A very special feline... Appearance: Danaë wears a different leopard outfit, pink glasses, red shoes and shoulder bag. She has blonde side-tail hairstyle. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Danaë dance. Location: Found in Old Age of "life journey". Practical Uses: Can be used to enter men's restroom. Also interacting with the hairdresser makes it possible to change hairstyle for some pieces. There are 3 different hairstyles. Go right and interact with the water droplet. Navigate your way through the baths to an entrance in the side of one of the structures. Go left and follow the path. Get on the boat. Keep making stops throughout the "life journey" by remaining in the room with the angel captain until the boat comes to a halt. Visit each stop and repeat this process until you arrive at the fifth stage of old age. Interact with the radio near the tombstones. 'Screw' Never miss the bottom of things. Appearance: Danaë becomes a screw. Passive Effect: Danaë hops around. Action: (Shift) Makes Danaë drill into the ground. Pressing the action button she drill out the ground. Location: Found in Silhouette Rooms. Practical Uses: None. Go right and interact with the water droplet. Navigate your way through the baths to an entrance in the side of one of the structures. Go left and follow the path. Get on the boat. Keep making stops throughout the "life journey" by remaining in the room with the angel captain until the boat comes to a halt. Visit each stop and repeat this process. At the sixth stop you'll end up in the Clock Room. Climb the ladders to reach the entrance to the Silhouette Rooms. Make your way to a dead end with a white structure in the room's center. Interact with it to make it light up and obtain the effect. 'Gossip' We could have called him "spy" ! Appearance: Danaë's head becomes an ear. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Danaë listen closely. Location: Found in Labyrinth. Practical Uses: Interact with some NPCs allow to see pictures of them with a text. :The '''Star' effect, Radioactive effect, and Cosplay effect are required.'' Go down and right and interact with the sign. Find the ostrich head sticking out of the ground. Interacting with it will take you to a teleport maze. Choose the bottom head on the first platform and carry on until you hit a yellow island. Once there, choose the other head. From the next island, navigate your way to a dead end with a blue ostrich head. Continue on from where you're warped to while avoiding the chasers and pass between two blue squiggles. In the next area, step (physically, without hovering while using the Star effect) on tiles with shapes until you're transported to an area full of them. Equip the Star effect and look around until you locate an "X" square to the left of a door on an isolated platform. Unequip the effect only once you are on a square adjacent to that particular "X". Stepping on it will teleport in front of the door. Once inside the hospital, carry on right to the end of the hall and take the stairs up to the third floor. Equip the Radioactive effect in front of the third door from the left to pass through the radioactive zone. Through the door at the end is the Labyrinth. This area is VERY difficult to traverse safely: there are speedy worm-like chasers that will teleport you to inescapable rooms throughout, as well as demons running in a downward linear manner that will force you awake if you collide with them. Equip the Cosplay effect and press Shift to keep the chasers at bay. Carefully stop by any vertical passages to check for demons. Eventually, you'll be thrown in the dark when you hit a corridor of eyes: use the Radioactive effect to light your way. At the end is a chamber with a statue in the center. Interact with it to remove its head and obtain the effect. 'Chewing gum' I think you need to be a bit more flexible. Appearance: Danaë becomes a сhewed-gum version of herself. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Cause Danaë leave сhewed gum on the ground. Location: Found in Melting World. Practical Uses: Can be leave up to 5 markers (i.e., сhewed gums) on the ground. :The '''Green Mouse (Souris Verte)' effect is required.'' Go left and enter the closet. Exit the room and keep to the right side of doors as you make your way down. Inside one of the rooms is a sleeping NPC and a long walkway with a painting. Interact with the painting to Abstract World. Search for and pass through a small doorway. Locate a red orb and equip the Green Mouse (Souris Verte) effect and press Shift to turn into a snail and make rain fall. Doing so will cause the orb to melt, revealing a key. Interact with it to get the effect. 'Cherry' Cherry cherry cherry bonbon. Appearance: Danaë`s head becomes a cherry. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Danaë`s head to explode and be replaced right away. Location: Found in Cherry Blossom World Practical Uses: None. Interact with the signal and enter the Semaphore World. Look for a big gray air duct pipe and interact with it. Walk all the way to the end of the road. Enter into the Train Station and go to the train platform. Go all to the right, take the stairs and continue going on. Walk to the end of the setting sun field and stop just before the exit: two stones will be standing over the train rails, walk between them. Now you're in the Cherry Blossom World. The last tree to the left has cherries instead of pink petals on its feet. Interact with that tree to obtain the effect. 'Magic Box' Do you know how to divide by 3 ? Appearance: Danaë`s body becomes a magic box. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes component parts of the box randomly switch places. Location: Found in Magic World. Practical Uses: None. :The '''Radioactive' and Star effects are required.'' Go down and interact with the mouth. Equip the Radioactive effect to illuminate the area. Go north-east and interact with the blooded bone. In the next area the movement can be so slowly, so equip the Star effect, go north-west and interact with decayed pale khaki NPC near a yellow tube. In the Twins Maze make your way to the opposite side to reach the Magic World. Go up and interact with a legged saw to get the effect. 'Shopping' The saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaales !!!! Appearance: Danaë keeps a bunch of shopping bags. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes her cellphone ring, resulting in a long conversation between her and the individual on the other end. Location: Found in Nursery Area. Practical Uses: None. :Needed at least 5€. Go up and to the left and enter the spire. Locate and interact with artichoke. In Artichoke World go north-east until you see a jaguar head. Move right to small box and enter it. From the entrance of the Сrispbread Area go down and left, down and right, go down the stairs, up and straight left to reach the Central Antennas World. Go south-east and interact with a cyan floating glow. In Nursery Area go right and interact with the bird. In the pop-up interaction select the uncrossed money image and close the menu to get the effect. 'Believer' Open your eyes ! Appearance: Danaë wears a green believer costume. On her head a fancy accessory. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Danaë becomes transparent, while she spelling the orb, which move away from her in the direction Danaë is facing. Pressing the action button makes the orb returns back. Location: Found in Torture Room. Practical Uses: Can be used to explore the area. :The '''Star' and Brambles effects are required.'' Follow the Gossip effect guide to reach the Labyrinth. From the entrance go left, straight up, straight left and down to corridor with big walls; go left and enter the face doorway to reach the Crazy Maze. :''Attention: Crazy Maze may be difficult to pass to people with epilepsy. Please be careful.'' Equip the Brambles effect and hit the heart near the entrance. After that location will changes, show on the floating background, the visibility of the location will decrease and the heart will be teleported to distant point. The movement here can be so slowly, so equip the Star effect. Pass the maze to find the slightly shabby heart. When you hit the heart for second time, the maze will be filled with golems, which, although they will approach you, but will not send you to a dead end. Use the Brambles effect to clean your way to find the heart again. After hitting the heart 5 times you will be teleported to a seaweed at the dead end of the Crazy Maze. Interact with it to reach the Abysses Ocean Floor. Go north-west and go through the arch. In Abyss Garden go up to the fountain and north-west from there to metal door, that hiding under the bushes. Enter the door and in Torture Room interact with dummy in costume to get the effect. ='Menu Themes Guide'= ---- 'Normal' You start the game with this theme. 'Sunflower' Go left and enter the closet. In one of the rooms is a sunflower NPC, interact with them to get the theme. 'Bubbles' Go up and to the right and enter the double doors. Head northwest through an alien-like archway. Carry on north and interact with the beverage to be warped to Bubble Lands. Find and pass between two columns of grass to get the theme. 'EPACSE' :The '''Radioactive' effect is required.'' Go down and interact with the mouth. Equip the Radioactive effect to illuminate the area. Head northwest and interact with the purple NPC. Carry on east until you hit a yellow arc, then go south and interact with the bobbing red object. Next, head southeast and between two green pillars. Pass through the thorny archway and interact with the bus stop until a bus arrives. Wait on the bus until it comes to a halt. Exit through the square building to EPACSE. Find and interact with a sign on one of the cubes to get the theme. 'Azur' Follow the Magic Box effect guide to reach the Magic World. Go north-east and interact with a big legged sphere to get the theme. 'Crazy Maze' Follow the Believer effect guide until you hit the heart 5 times. The menu theme will be automatically received. ='Events'= ---- 'Chicken Revenge' :The '''Mad' effect is required.'' Go up and to the left and enter the spire. Find the Chicken Settlement, equip the Mad effect and enter any houses. At one point, the room can become red, while chicken clucking, and static. Eating sounds can be heard at the end of the event, then Danaë screams and wakes up. 'Metamorphoses' :The '''Brambles' effect is required.'' Go up and interact with the purple flower. Ones you will see running away NPC - Roxane, which every three seconds turns into one of the 3 types of flower. Wait for the moment when she will become a flower and watch to her reverse turning with equipping the Brambles effect. Hit her and watch its subsequent metamorphoses. 'Organ Store' :Needed at least 20€. Go up and interact with the purple flower. Go a bit down, then left to the blue building with a moon image. Go down the stairs to reach the Complex Mall. Go down to the third tier and enter the double doors without any signs near it. Here, in the Organ Store, you can let the seller sew a copy of Danaë's head on to Danaë herself. Category:Walkthroughs